


The GreatEST love

by Sashaqueenbanks



Series: The GreatEST Love [1]
Category: WWE
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, WWE - Freeform, WWE NXT, Wrestling, smackdown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaqueenbanks/pseuds/Sashaqueenbanks
Summary: Sasha and Bianca on the road to Wrestlemania.
Relationships: Sasha Banks & Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks & Bianca Belair, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose, Sasha Banks/Charlotte
Series: The GreatEST Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182704
Kudos: 7





	The GreatEST love

Ever since Bianca started this journey with the WWE she made it her mission to be the bEST at everything. Her very first Royal Rumble was when a lot of people finally started to take notice of her and her talents. She realized how much of a statement she made in that Royal Rumble so she decided that the very next time she would come for the win. 

She finally accomplished her goal of winning the Royal Rumble and now she had a BIG decision to make. She could face Asuka for the RAW women's title or Sasha Banks for the Smackdown women's title at Wrestlemania. 

Making the decision to go for Sasha Banks wasn't an easy one but it was the best decision. Bianca knew just how much this match meant to her and just how big it was for her career. Wrestlemania is the biggest stage of them all and only the greats main event here. This was so big for Bianca to finally hit the main stage and put on a show for the world to see.

Bianca is watching Sasha come down the ramp walking towards the ring with her entrance music playing. Bianca is trying to control her emotions from all of the excitement. She knows this will be one of the biggest matches of her career. She also knows that after this match the world will see why Bianca Belair is also one of the greatest in the WWE. 

Sasha enters the ring and is now standing toe to toe with Bianca while holding up her title. They look into each other's eyes with a hard glare. Bianca knows Sasha's eyes and she can always read them. The world sees them staring at each other in hate and agony but Sasha and Bianca look in each other's eyes to show love. This moment was big for the both of them and they both knew this would go down in history. 

Sasha leans in enough to whisper in Bianca's ear without people being able to read her lips 

"You deserve this" she whispers 

She breaks her character for a moment and lets the Boss guard down. Sasha knows just how big this is for Bianca and how nervous she might be. Sasha has been in this position quite a few times at Wrestlemania but that doesn't stop her from getting nervous. She could see in Bianca's eyes just how nervous she was and she wanted to calm her down.

"I love you" she says 

The nerves that Bianca felt slowly start to fade away after Sasha whispers that in her ear. 

Sasha backs away from Bianca as her Boss persona comes back and she starts walking around the ring showing off the belt to the fans. 

Bianca watches Sasha as she parades around with the belt taunting her. She smirks at Sasha while Sasha sends a wink back at her . Bianca realizes that whether she wins or loses she's still the one that's going home with The Boss tonight. That itself is a major win in her book.


End file.
